Random telegraph noise (RTN) is considered as time domain representation of a Lorentzian spectrum, summation of multitude of which with different characteristic frequencies is called flicker (1/f) noise. The RTN is commonly observed in electronic devices, especially semiconductor devices. Generally, RTN in a device is associated mobile carriers being trapped and released from a trap that exists in the device. The RTN may have an impact to deviate from the device's originally desirable performance.